


Day 219

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [219]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [219]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 219

Cullen approached the tent where the so-called ‘Mechanical Rivani’ was housed. Reports from civilians and the investigations of the templar recruits were inconclusive as to whether or not the thing ran on magic or a trapped spirit or, as the dwarf Gerav claimed, it was a wonder of mundane science. Cullen watched as the young dwarven lady gave an exuberant speech about the wonders of this new machine. 

Cullen reached out with his senses but couldn't sense the touch of magic anywhere. He called a halt to the demonstration and read out the Litany of Adralla, in case there was a hidden demon inside the machine, but it had no effect. He even had the dwarven woman open the chest to reveal the mechanisms housed within. As far as Cullen could tell, there was nothing at all magical about it. His duty as a templar, technically, ended there. He should return to the Gallows, or patrol near where the mages were performing as part of the festivities. He should, but knowing that the chess player was entirely mechanical had him intrigued.

“This Mechanical Rivani,” Cullen said, “how good at chess is it really?”

“For only a single sovereign,” the dwarf replied, “you can find out for yourself.”

Cullen considered for a long moment before putting down a gold coin. The dwarf places it into a slot on the automaton and it sprang to life. It turned its head from side to side and then reached out, moving the king’s pawn forward two spaces. 

Cullen, evidently, was playing black and mirrored the Rivani’s first move. The automaton came out aggressive by sending its knight into the field. They both maneuvered their pawns, building up defensive lines but Cullen knew he would need to send out a better piece to challenge the knight. He chose his bishop. The automaton ignored Cullen’s aggression (a flaw in the machine perhaps) and started attacking Cullen’s pawns, letting Cullen take its knight in turn.

It was only then that Cullen realized that the autometon had not ignored his bishop, it had simply had a way to defend itself. Cullen lost the bishop and the automaton seized the initiative and launched its pieces at Cullen’s defenses. Cullen frantically turned his attention to defense and was able to hold his own for a bit, but all the fighting was on Cullen’s side of the board, and he was never able to take back the initiative. Despite his best efforts Cullen eventually had to accept his defeat. 

“Impressive,” Cullen said, tipping over his king. There was a huge crowd watching at this point and he was sure most of them had money on the outcome. Cullen kept his face impassive but the truth was that the defeat stung his pride. He considered himself a skilled player yet he had been defeated in only seventeen moves. He was out of practice but he was a living being, not some machine going through the motions. He would have to spend some time practicing with some of the other templars if he wanted to get back into form. Bidding the dwarves a polite, if stiff, farewell he set out back to the gallows, but resolved to return to take down the Mechanical Rivaini.


End file.
